Love Potion No 9
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba both deny they have feelings for each other. So what happens when Glinda starts working at the Wilted Rose Cafe, and she gets the idea to throw a little romance into the whole assorted mix- er, mess? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Potion No. 9**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba both deny that they have feelings for each other, even though everyone else can see that they do. So what happens when Glinda starts working at the Wilted Rose Cafe, and she gets the idea to throw a little romance into the whole assorted mix- er, mess? Well, let's just say that Love Potion No. 9 makes you start kissing everything in sight... **

**A/N: This is what you get when I start listening to The Clover's _Love Potion No. 9_ at 10:30 in the evening. **

_I took my troubles down to Madame Rue_  
_You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth_  
_She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine_  
_Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion No. 9_

_I told her that I was a flop with chicks_  
_I've been this way since 1956_  
_She looked at my palm, and she made a magic sign_  
_She said, what you need is Love Potion No. 9_

_-Love Potion No. 9, The Clovers_

"All right, class, you can go. Remember, I want a three page essay on the major motifs and themes of _Taming of the Shrew _handed in to me next Monday! No excuses!"

Quickly, all the students in Ms. Harrin'g's class hurried out into the sunshine of the Shiz Green. However, two girls took their time. One, a petite blonde with blue eyes, was talking excitedly about her plans for the weekend, while her companion, a green girl of about five foot three, with long raven hair and startling golden topaz eyes, only half listened to her best friend and roommate's plans. Finally, she asked,

"Our usual table for lunch, Glinda? Or outside?" The blonde shook her head, stopping in the middle of the green.

"Can't today, Elphie. I have to get to work."

Her friend turned to her. "You got that job? Down at The Wilted Rose?" She nodded. "That's great, Glinda!" The two hugged, Glinda bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, before turning serious.

"Thanks. Are you going to be okay today? By yourself?" Elphie rolled her eyes.

"You forget, Glinda, this _is me _we're talking about. I'll be fine, Glin, don't worry."

"You sure?" Glinda asked, heading towards her work, before turning back to her friend, who was heading towards the cafeteria.

"Yes, Glinda! I'm sure." The blonde accepted it, and continued, before turning back.

"Elphie!" The green girl turned back.

"Yeah Glinda?"

"You could always have lunch with Fiyero!"

It was then that Fiyero looked up, on his way to the cafeteria from their Lit class. "Excuse me?" Elphie turned, and instantly, blushed.

"O... Oh hi, Fiyero." She bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Hi Elphaba." Then, he turned back to Glinda, ignoring the green girl.

"What do you mean _'Elphaba could always have lunch with Fiyero_?'"

Glinda sighed, and came back to the two.

"You and Elphie could have lunch together when I can't make it." Glinda explained slowly.

"Well, what if we don't _want_ to have lunch together?"

"I'm perfectly content to eat lunch alone!"

The two protested until Glinda held up a hand.

"All right, I get it, you don't want to eat lunch together."

"Of course not! If we do, people will think we're dating!" Elphaba cried.

"Maybe it'd be good for you two to start dating each other." Glinda suggested. Her friends' faces slowly turned from shock to disgust, and they looked at each other.

_"Eww! Gross!"_ Both blanched, and quickly moved away from each other. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Don't. I don't care. It was just a suggestion." Both glared at her. "Anyway, I gotta get to work. I'll see you guys later." And she disappeared, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero standing together in the middle of the green. Now that they were alone, Fiyero couldn't help stealing a glance at Glinda's roommate. She was fuming silently, hands on her hips, as she watched her best friend head off to work. Once her subject was gone, Elphaba turned, to see Fiyero staring at her.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Elphaba, meanwhile, sighed and glanced at him, noting how he wasn't too happy about what Glinda had said. Well, neither was she.

"I can't believe she had the _nerve_ to suggest-"

"I know." Fiyero interrupted, rolling his eyes. She sighed.

"She has no right to intervene in our lives." Elphaba said, turning to go. "Even if it is just lunch. That's still no right to intervene."

Both turned to go- and slammed into each other, tumbling to the ground, Elphaba on the ground with Fiyero on top of her. Their noses touched, and she found herself staring into his hazel eyes. Her breath was hot on his cheek, and he realized that their lips were nearly touching. The slightest movement left and he could...

He swallowed, and met her eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered, trying to calm his racing heart.

"It's okay." She replied, her eyes drifting down to his lips. All she had to do was lean forward...

He sprang to his feet, before holding out a hand to her as she sat up. She was at first hesitant to take his hand, but when she did, she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. He pulled her to her feet, before heading to the cafeteria, both blushing furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink_  
_She said, I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink_  
_It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink_  
_I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink_

_I didn't know if it was day or night_  
_I started kissin' everything in sight_  
_But when I kissed that cop down at Thirty-Fourth and Vine_  
_He broke my little bottle of Love Potion No. 9_

_-Love Potion No. 9, The Clovers_

Elphaba entered The Wilted Rose the next afternoon. It was a nice little out-of-the-way cafe in downtown Shiz, a popular place for college students to go and hang out. Small, yet homey, it was a nice place to go over winter break, or during the chilly days. Elphaba had gone to it periodically over the last couple semesters, bringing homework or a book to work on while she sipped a cup of coffee or warmed her hands on a cup of hot tea.

"Hey! Welcome to the Wilted Rose. What can I- Elphie?" The green girl smiled at her.

"Hey Glin. How's work?" Glinda shrugged.

"It's only the second day. Yesterday went great."

"Really? That's great." After a moment of looking at the menu, she said, "Just a small cup of blueberry tea."

"Sure thing, Elphie." Elphaba paid, and then took a seat at one of the tables. She didn't notice the door open, but instead, noticed the person who had opened the door.

Fiyero.

Her heart stopped, and butterflies began. After a moment, she sprang to her feet.

"Actually, Glinda, can you make that to go?" The blonde looked at her.

"Sure Elphie, but-"

"Hey Glinda." Elphaba froze, before turning slowly. "Oh, hey Elphaba."

"H... Hi Fiyero." Glinda watched her friends, silent.

"What can I get you, Fiyero?"

"Just a cup of coffee. To go, please."

"Sure thing." Quickly, she got their drinks, and set them on the counter. Nervously, Elphaba grabbed the cup on her right, while Fiyero took the one on her left.

"Thanks Glinda." Fiyero said, turning and leaving. Elphaba nodded.

"Thanks. Good luck with the job, Glin." Glinda nodded, waving to her friend, and watched Elphaba turn, and promptly slam into Fiyero, coffee and tea exploding out of the cups they held and landing all over them. Everyone else in the cafe turned to look at the couple.

"Oh Oz! Are you two all right?" Glinda cried, grabbing a towel and hurrying from behind the counter towards them. Fiyero nodded, wiping the liquid off his face, when he stopped and licked his lips.

"Blueberry tea?" Elphaba paled.

"That was mine." He nodded.

"Oh. So... this must be yours. And you must have mine." He said, nodding to the dark liquid dripping from Elphaba's chin. She licked her lips, and sighed.

"Coffee."

"I'm sorry you two."

"Why?" The two asked, looking at Glinda, who stopped mopping up the liquid on the floor.

"You didn't do anything, Glinda. It was our fault." Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded.

"We ran into each other. It's our fault, not yours." Elphaba agreed. Slowly, other employees began to help clean up the mess, as Elphaba rang the coffee out of her hair. Once the mess was cleaned up, she said, "Well, I'm going to go back to the dorm and change."

"Me too." Fiyero said.

"You two sure?" Glinda asked. They nodded, and fled, bumping into each other to get to the door. Glinda watched the door close behind them. She and the other employees cleaned up the mess, and once that was done, she took her break, fixing herself a frappachino and relaxing at one of the tables, her mind going over the mountain of evidence in her head.

Fiyero and Elphaba were doing everything they could to avoid each other, and when they _had _to be in each other's presence, they argued and bickered, making fun of the other one and acting like children at daycare. Elphaba acted like Fiyero had cooties and Fiyero treated Elphaba like she was a dim-wit, so that being around them was almost unbearable. Everyone knew that they liked each other; it was _so obvious_.

Fiyero and Elphaba knew it too, only they weren't talking. Neither would admit that they liked the other; Glinda was pretty sure that Elphaba would as soon commit suicide as admit that she liked Fiyero. And Fiyero... he'd rather check into a psych ward before ever admitting that he had a crush on Elphaba, but the attraction was there. Their bickering and flirting was subtle; little glances and blushes, eye rolls and childish responses, taunts and teases, it was evident that the attraction was there. _Definately_ there.

She sighed and sipped her drink.

If only they weren't so stubborn. But therein lay the problem. They _were_ stubborn. Both Fiyero and Elphaba. They wouldn't admit that they liked each other- let _alone_ loved each other- if it killed them. They'd both rather die than admit to any true feelings. If she could just get them to lower their defenses...

She ran her finger over the rim of her cup, and thought, trying to come up with a good idea that would get them to admit their true feelings to each other. Suddenly, she sprang up in her seat, and idea forming.

Maybe it wasn't whether Elphaba and Fiyero would admit they liked each other- maybe it was that they _couldn't_.

But if they had a little _help_...

_Perhaps..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Hedwig466, Issa(dot)wicked17, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, and greenwolf2 for reviewing 2.**

_I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink_

_I didn't know if it was day or night_  
_I started kissin' everything in sight_  
_But when I kissed that cop down at Thirty-Fourth and Vine_  
_He broke my little bottle of Love Potion No. 9_

_-Love Potion No. 9, The Clovers_

Over the next several days, Glinda began to formulate a plan to get Elphaba and Fiyero to admit their feelings. Because she and Elphie were in Sorcery together, she figured that she could cast a spell on both of them, but soon threw the spell idea out. Or maybe a charm. No, charms were too difficult. But a _potion_...

A potion would work just fine.

Fiyero was usually game for anything, and if Glinda made it, well, he couldn't deny her period. Elphaba would be a bit more of a problem. While the two girls _were_ best friends, Elphaba was more suspicious of things, and didn't trust Glinda's cooking as far as she could throw her. And okay, Glinda wasn't the best at cooking, but she was good at potions.

While Elphaba kicked her ass at everything from spells to charms and incantations, the one thing Elphaba couldn't do, was mix potions. Let's face it, the green girl couldn't fix toast without managing to set the smoke alarm off, and as for cooking anything edible, well, the reason she kept her hair to mid-back, was because she'd burnt two inches of hair the last time she'd tried to make pancakes. She couldn't cook to save her life.

The blonde spent her days off shopping for ingredients, and stored them in the back corner of the small fridge she and Elphaba shared in their dorm. She couldn't very well fix it at the dorm, so she opted for fixing it at The Wilted Rose- with permission of course. And she got permission. When she explained to her boss about wanting to fix two of her friends up together, and do it with a love potion, he agreed, allowing her to store her ingredients at The Wilted Rose, in a fridge that no one was using.

So the next Monday, Glinda left class early, and rushed to work. She was going to work on the potion and get it ready to go, because she couldn't take much more of Elphaba and Fiyero's childishness. Slipping into the cafe, she hurried into the kitchen, pulled her uniform on, and grabbed her ingredients, laying them out on the counter. She hadn't written down a formula, because she had no idea how to make a proper love potion, so she was winging it.

"Okay... I need a bowl. Bowl, bowl, bowl... where is... Aha!" Grabbing a bowl, she set it on the counter in front of her, and then grabbed a knife, and began chopping. Once she'd cut up a fairly good amount of jasmine, she dumped it in the bowl, before grounding up lemmongrass and mint and adding them to the bowl. She threw in some nutmeg, a hint of lavender, some cream, a bit of raspberry syrup, a few poppy seeds, wormwood, cinnamon, chocolate sauce for flavor, and some rosemary before mixing it all together.

It gave off a pleasant scent as she mixed it, and for good measure, she added in a few strawberry chunks, so her friend's wouldn't be suspicous. Once she finished mixing it, she let it sit in the fridge to chill, and went to work, checking on it every so often. It turned ruby red, and Glinda couldn't hide her smile. Around two, Fiyero and Elphaba slipped into the cafe.

"Hey Glinda."

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" She cried, hoping she didn't sound overly-dramatic. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"We're always here."

"Right, sorry, I forgot. So, what can I get you two?"

"Just the usual." They stated in unison. Glinda pursed her lips.

"Are you two sure?" Fiyero nodded. After a moment, Glinda said, "You know, we have a special. Let me go get it for you, see if you'll like it." She disappeared into the kitchen, with Fiyero and Elphaba protesting.

"No thanks, Glinda-"

"That's great, but just my usual-"

Quickly, she poured the mixture into two cups, added the lids, and returned to the front of the cafe. Smiling, she set the cups on the counter in front of them.

"There you go."

"No thanks Glinda." Elphaba said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh please Elphie. It's not bad, really. Everyone else that's had it has liked it."

"I don't think so."

"I made it! It's a new recipe. I'd be hurt if you two didn't try it." She begged, pouting. Fiyero gently pushed it away.

"Thanks, but no, Glinda. Just my coffee."

"And my tea." Elphaba added.

"But- it's only going to be here today. Please! Please!"

The two locked eyes, and sighed. Then, Fiyero shook his head.

"No thanks."

"_Please?_ It's mint raspberry. You'll like it, I know you will." Slowly, Elphaba reached out and picked it up.

"Well..." Glinda bit her lip, waiting, as her best friend brought it to her lips- and stopped. She sniffed it, and wrinkled her nose, pulling away. "Oh gross! _This_ is raspberry? It smells disgusting!"

"Really?" Fiyero asked, picking his cup up and sniffing it. He pulled away. "It smells like... turpentine?" Elphaba nodded, and took the lid off.

"It's... red... almost black... kind of like ink... I'm not drinking it." She put the lid back on it and set it on the table.

"You sure, Elphie?" Glinda asked, picking up the cup and turning to the sink. The green girl nodded, as Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Geez Elphaba, I didn't know you were such a wimp." Elphaba turned on him.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "I am not a wimp!"

"Really?" She nodded. "Prove it."

"What?"

He leaned close.

"Prove it then." Glaring at him, she turned back to Glinda.

"Give me that." The blonde handed over the cup. After a moment, Elphaba turned to Fiyero, and smirked at him. Then, she took the lid off, looked at the goo in the cup, and turned back to Fiyero. "Cheers?"

He removed the lid of his, and raised his glass as well.

"Cheers." They knocked cups, and drank, holding their noses and closing their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_Love Potion No. 9_  
_Love Potion No. 9_  
_Love Potion No. 9_

_-Love Potion No. 9, The Clovers_

Glinda watched and waited. The looks on her friends' faces turned from one of surprise to shock to disgust in a matter of minutes. Elphaba turned greener, and Fiyero dropped the cup he was holding, before grabbing ahold of the counter. After several moments, Elphaba coughed, and covered her mouth; she looked downright sick.

"What... _was in that_?" Fiyero choked out. Glinda shrugged.

"Just a some raspberries and mint, that's all."

"That didn't taste like mint." Fiyero replied, leaning against the counter to get his barrings, his head down to stop the spinning. Elphaba nodded in agreement, and then grabbed the arm of a passing waitress.

"Where's the bathroom?" The girl pointed to the back, and the green girl dashed off towards it. Everyone heard her vomiting not five minutes later. Fiyero bit his lip and blanched.

"I think it made Elphie sick." Glinda shook her head.

"Nah, she's fine." The bathroom door opened, and she turned to see Elphaba come out. Sighing, the girl smiled at her friends, and then grabbed her bag.

"Well, I'd better get going, I have-"

"-Class. So do I." Fiyero interjected, his eyes landing on the green girl. Elphaba nodded, as he grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you." He took Elphaba's elbow, and led her to the door. "See you later, Glinda." Elphaba nodded, allowing him to walk her.

"Yeah, see you, Glinda. And thanks." Elphaba called, as the door closed behind them.

Quickly, the blonde hurried from behind the counter to the door. She slipped outside, and watched her friends hurry back to the campus, Fiyero's hand on Elphaba's elbow. The two were walking close together, talking softly, it looked like.

From the way things had looked in the cafe moments earlier, it seemed that the potion was taking effect fast. Especially considering the way Fiyero had at Elphaba after she'd come out of the bathroom. It'd been pure longing and desire that had shone in his eyes when he turned to her. And the way he'd quickly offered to walk her to class, taken her elbow, and led her out of the cafe was evidence that the potion was taking effect- at least on Fiyero.

As for Elphaba, well, for one, she was willing to let Fiyero walk her to class, which, if this had been a normal day, would have required protective body gear. But Elphaba was obviously under the effects of the potion as well, because she hadn't taken her eyes off Fiyero once since stepping out of the bathroom. She'd ignored Glinda completely, focusing only on Fiyero, which was fine with the blonde.

If the potion was working, the potion was working, which was what Glinda wanted.

Going back inside, Glinda picked up the two cups and tossed them in the trash.

"So, they drank it?" Glinda turned, to see Katila- one of her coworkers- leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. The blonde nodded, retying her apron.

"Yeah, they drank it."

"Do you think it'll work?" Glinda looked back at the door, and smiled, before turning back to her friend.

"Yeah, it works."

"How long is it supposed to last?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll find out though, won't we?" Katila rolled her eyes and went behind the counter, Glinda following.

"Don't you know that love potions are dangerous?" The blonde chuckled softly.

"I know."

"So why put your friends through that if it's dangerous?"

"I don't think it's a dangerous love potion. I think it's just right for Elphie and Fiyero. They belong together. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, I noticed. And I also noticed that they both refused to admit that they like each other."

"Which is why the love potion was necessary. Because we both know that they'd_ never _admit that they like each other."

Once Glinda's shift was over, she returned to campus, and slipped into the cafeteria, searching for her friends. Her eyes landed on Fiyero and Elphaba, sitting at a table in the back corner, talking softly as they shared a sandwich. She hurried towards them, stopping next to their table.

"Hey Elphie, hey Fiyero." The two looked up, seeing Glinda at their table.

"Oh hi, Glinda!" Elphaba smiled at her, and Glinda quickly smiled back.

"So, how are things going?"

"Great." Fiyero said, as Glinda took a seat across from them.

"So they're going good?" Elphaba nodded quickly, giggling, a smile on her face.

"Really good." She said, taking Fiyero's hand. Glinda raised her eyebrows, a little unnerved by the way Elphaba was acting. However, Elphaba and Fiyero didn't take their eyes off each other, and Glinda got nervous.

"Are you-" Elphaba snuggled into Fiyero's side, and he kissed her temple. The whole scene was enough to make Glinda sick, and she had to swallow to keep the sandwich she'd eaten earlier down. It wasn't easy. "O- kay. Never mind." She glanced around, before turning back to her friends. "Well, it's good that you're both so... happy together." After a moment, she got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Elphaba asked. Glinda turned back to her friend.

"I'll give you some alone time. I'll see you later, Elphie. Bye Fiyero." He nodded, and turned back to the green girl. As Glinda made her way out of the cafeteria, Milla, one of her old posse, stopped her.

"Glinda! Hey. Did you notice-" The blonde nodded. "I can't believe he actually asked her out. I never thought I'd see them together. They always denied it-"

"I know." Glinda said.

"But what-"

"Maybe Fiyero finally got up the courage to ask her?" Glinda said, heading to the door. _Yeah right! Courage my ass._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: so what happens when it wears off? **

**Answer: ... I'm not saying**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 for reviewing 4.**

Glinda looked up to see Elphaba enter the dorm at about nine that night, slowly closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed, before pushing herself away and going to her bed.

"Hey Elphie." The green girl looked up.

"Oh, hi Glinda. When did you get back?" She asked, flopping onto her stomach on her bed. Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"I've been here all night. Where were you?" The blonde asked, sitting up and flipping her magazine closed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched as Elphaba flipped onto her back to look at her roommate. Elphaba giggled, a smile coming to her lips, and she covered her face with her hands before peeking at Glinda. The blonde watched and waited, an eyebrow raised.

"Nowhere." Elphaba replied. Glinda nodded.

"O-kay." Then, she turned back to her magazine. Quickly, Elphaba slipped onto her stomach, and propped her chin onto her arms, watching Glinda.

"I was with Yero."

"Really?" Glinda asked, flipping through her magazine. Elphaba nodded, giggling.

"We went to the movies."

"Really? What did you see?"

"_Love Potion No. 9_."

Slowly, Glinda raised her head.

"_Love Potion No. 9 _is a romantic-comedic chick flick." She said, furrowing her brow.

"I know."

"Did _Fiyero_ know?" Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah, he knew."

"Okay, good." Then, she turned to Elphaba. "Elphie, you _do_ realize that you and Fiyero went to the movies and saw a _chick flick_, don't you?" Her friend nodded.

"I know."

"And?"

"He was so sweet. After the movie, we stopped at this little out of the way ice cream shop and shared a sundae. We walked home." She sat up and covered her mouth, giggling.

"And?"

"We held hands." It was then that Elphaba burst into giggles, and tumbled back on her bed. Glinda nodded and raised an eyebrow. Elphaba was acting like a child. Although she had to give the girl a break. This _was_ Elphaba's first crush. Sighing, she set her magazine aside, and climbed off her bed, changing into her pajamas.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time, Elphie. Goodnight." She said, climbing into bed and turning off the light. Elphaba didn't respond. On further inspection, Glinda noticed that Elphaba had fallen asleep. "Night Elphie." She whispered, covering her friend before going back to her own bed.

The next morning, Glinda awoke to find Elphaba's bed made and her roommate gone. Yawning, she got up and got ready, grabbing her apron and stuffing it in her bag before leaving the dorm. She opened the door, slung her bag over her shoulder, and looked up

- to see Elphaba and Fiyero standing in the hallway, making out.

Her mouth dropped and her bag fell from her shoulder. Other students looked back at the couple, casting odd glances their way as they passed. Glinda, for her part, had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Elphaba... and Fiyero... eating face! _Literally_, eating face in the middle of the hallway. The green girl's arms were tight around his neck, and he rested his hands on her waist, holding her close. Both were oblivious to the goings-on around them.

Which normally would have been sweet...

... but this was disgusting.

Blanching, Glinda knelt and picked up her bag, slipping it over her shoulder, and moving past them, before stopping and turning back.

"Um, Elphie? Fiyero?" They ignored her. "Elphie. Fiyero." After several moments, she sighed, and looked around for something to pry them apart with. Her eyes landed on a pillow laying on the sofa in the parlor room, and she grabbed it, before going back and smacking them both with it. They jerked apart, to see Glinda holding the pillow.

"What was that for?" Elphaba asked.

"Class." Glinda said, jerking her head. Sighing, Elphaba and Fiyero shared one last kiss, before following, fingers laced. They walked along leisurely, oblivious to everything but each other. Finally, Glinda rolled her eyes and turned. "Come on, Elphie, we're gonna be late."

"Be there in a minute." Elphaba said, as Glinda slipped into their History class. Fiyero and Elphaba, meanwhile, shared a kiss before following. They sat in their usual places near the window, tolding hands and playing footsie, talking and sharing kisses. Everyone else meanwhile, sat and watched them, open-mouthed and surprised. Most of the students hadn't seen Elphaba and Fiyero yesterday, so this morning was an absolute shock.

Especially for Dr. Dillamond.

The Goat entered the classroom five minutes before class began, and stopped short, to see two of his students making out on the left side of the room near the window. He was even more surprised, to see that it was Elphaba and Fiyero. After several moments, he set his things on the desk, and moved towards them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Excuse me!" The two broke apart, to see Dr. Dillamond standing at his desk, waiting. "Thank you. Now, we need to start class." Sighing, the two sat back in their seats, allowing him to start lecture. "Now, in the sixth century..."

Glinda sighed, and glanced at Elphaba. Her eyes widened, as she watched Elphaba slide her hand over Fiyero's thigh, and then slowly... very slowly... inch over until she was nose to nose with him... Glinda's mouth dropped as their lips connected, and he pulled her into his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: How is Glinda not dying from guilt?**

**Answer: Guilt hasn't set in yet... don't worry, it will**

**Question: She doesn't have a clue how to make a love potion?**

**Answer: it's Glinda...**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, mselphabathropp109, So Anyway and Hedwig466 for reviewing 5, and to lizziemagic for reviewing 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.**

Glinda couldn't stop staring. How could she when they were sitting right next to her, making out? Even when she'd been dating Fiyero, they'd made out- but never in class. They usually made out in his dorm, and that was all- kissing, nothing more, nothing less. But Elphaba and Fiyero were in class, making out. _In class!_

"All right, who can tell me-" Doctor Dillamond started, turning back to the class._ "What in Oz is going on?" _Fiyero and Elphaba remained oblivious, until the Goat separated them. Wrenching them apart, he grabbed both students by their arms and yanked them from the chair. _"That's it! Enough of these shinanigans! Both of you to Morrible's office! Now!" _

They did as told, grabbing their bags and fleeing. Once they were out the door, Glinda raised her hand.

"Doctor, can I-"

He nodded. "Go ahead. Make sure they get to Morrible's." Without saying another word, she dashed after them, hurrying out of the classroom, and running through the green. She searched, continuing towards Morrible's office, before hearing a giggle and stopping. Slowly, she turned to the right, and caught sight of raven hair coming out from the bushes near Crage. Marching over, she parted the plants, to find Elphaba and Fiyero rolling around in the flower bed, kissing.

"Out, both of you." Smacking them both, she drove them out of the bush, and then followed. "Oh no you don't!" She cried, grabbing Elphaba's wrist to stop her from going after Fiyero. No luck. The green girl slipped out of her friend's grasp, and rushed to Fiyero, causing the two to topple into the grass. She laughed, as Glinda rolled her eyes. After several minutes of struggle, she managed to get them into Crage Hall and the girls' dorm room.

With the door locked, she leaned against it, letting out a relieved sigh as her eyes closed. But a giggle forced her eyes open. Head snapping to the side, she turned, to see Fiyero sitting in Elphaba's desk chair, the green girl in his lap. Sighing, she went to them, and sat down on the bed. Then, she bit her lip. She hated to do this, but she couldn't miss class...

"Guys. I need to get back to- Guys. GUYS!" They broke apart at her clapping. "Thank you. Now, I need to get back to class, and you two are in no condition to go to class, so you're going to have to stay here by yourselves. Can I trust you?" They nodded. "Good." She got up, and went to the door, as they watched. "Now, I don't want you two to do anything you'll regret, okay?" They nodded. "Good. I'll see you both in a while." Then, she slipped out of the dorm, locked the door and hurried to her next class.

However, she stopped at the landing and looked back.

"What are the consequences of what I've just done?" She watched the door for several minutes, before swallowing and shaking her head. "Why am I worrying? Nothing's going to happen. I trust them." Then, she continued down the stairs, onto her next class.

Trust them? Yeah, if they were _sober_, they were trustable. But potioned? Oh boy...

Once the door closed behind her, Elphaba turned back to Fiyero. She giggled, and captured his lips in a kiss.

"So, we're _all alone_. What do you want to do?"

They removed themselves from the chair, going to the bed. Slowly, they began undressing each other, moving until they tumbled back on the bed. As they undressed, he asked, "You don't think Glinda was serious, do you?" She met his eyes, and then they both burst out laughing. "Nah." They continued to kiss, hands roaming over each other, and soon, they let their passion take over. "Elphaba-"

"Not now, Yero." She replied, ripping his shirt off him.

"Elphaba-"

"Less talk. More kiss." This statement was followed by sliding her hips against his.

"Elphaba... the... bed..." He didn't get to finish however, because they tumbled to the floor and rolled. "Ow!"

"Ouch." Tossing her head, she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me that before it happened?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I tried, but someone was too busy turning me on to notice." He replied, locking eyes with her. They stared into each others' eyes, before returning to kissing. Neither heard the door open, or the footsteps come their way, however, they did hear the scream.

_"WHAT IN OZ ARE YOU DOING?"_

They broke apart and looked up, to see Glinda standing over them. Elphaba waved.

"Hi Glinda." Anger swept over the blonde's face, and she grabbed the green girl's arm, yanking her to her feet.

_"Get dressed. Now. Both of you." _She tossed them both their clothes, and turned, trying hard to block the image of her best friends nude on the floor. "I _knew _I shouldn't have left you two alone." _Then why did you?_

Elphaba shrugged, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, as Glinda turned back around.

"We were fine. We found ways to entertain ourselves." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Fiyero's neck.

"Yeah, I could tell." Glinda replied, shaking her head. Then, she turned back to her friends. "But right now, Fiyero, you're going back to your dorm, and Elphie's going to stay here. So come on." She grabbed his arm and separated the two.

"But Glin Glin! Can't Yero stay?" Elphaba begged, pouting. Glinda shook her head.

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: So did they have sex or not?**

**Answer: read and find out **

**Thanks to Hedwig466, Beautifully Tragic Girl, musicgal3 and lizziemagic for reviewing 6.**

After locking Elphaba in the dorm, Glinda grabbed Fiyero's arm and dragged him down the hall. _"I can't believe you took advantage of Elphaba like that, Fiyero! You're supposed to be the bigger person here!" _She stopped._ "Wait a minute, what am I saying? You both can't take advantage, because you're both potioned!" _Finally, she turned and slammed Fiyero against the wall.

"Did you and Elphaba have sex? _Fiyero!" _Exasperated, she shoved him against the wall again when he tried to pull away. "Did you. And Elphaba. Have. Sex?"

He just smiled at her.

"_May_be."

Realizing that she wasn't going to get any other answer from him, she grabbed the front of his shirt, dragged him from Crage, walked him to his dorm, and after much promising that he could see Elphaba tomorrow, left, making sure he locked the door before returning to her own dorm.

Having left Elphaba alone in the dorm, the green girl proceeded to entertain herself by writing 'Fae + Yero' on all her books and papers. She also took a black marker and wrote 'Fiyeraba' on her bras and underwear; and this is what she was doing when Glinda returned to the dorm. The blonde opened the door to find her roommate sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, her various bras and underwear surrounding her, a black marker uncapped and in her hand.

_"What are you doing?"_

The green girl looked up, a smile on her face. She waved to her, before turning back to her work. After a moment, she capped the pen and held up a dark blue bra, with 'Fiyeraba' written in nice script all over it.

"Hi Glinda. Do you like them? I decorated them myself." She spoke about her artwork with a childlike happiness, the dimples showing in her cheeks as she smiled, a giggle escaping her lips as she lowered the bra, grabbed a pair of matching blue underwear, and began to write on them as well. Slowly, the blonde nodded, smiling at her friend to appease her. Then, she went to Elphaba, pushing underwear and bras out of the way to sit next to her.

"Elphie-" Slowly, the ravenhead met her friend's eyes before returning to her work.

"What is it, Glinda?"

The blonde bit her lip, trying to figure out the most subtle way to approach the subject. Instead of being subtle, however,

"Did you and Fiyero have sex?"

Elphaba stopped for a moment, and then shook her head reluctantly, sighing.

"No..."

Glinda let out the sigh of relief she'd been holding.

"But we were going to!" Elphaba cried suddenly, pouting. "If you hadn't walked in..." She muttered, upset, crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, climbing to her feet.

"Well thank Oz you didn't!"

The only response was a very annoying raspberry from her friend.

"Oh grow up!"

Glaring at her, Elphaba got up, and stomped towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking herself in. Glinda rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed. If her best friend was going to throw a fit and have a temper tantrum, that was fine, as long as she didn't have to listen. So, she pulled out her homework and began working on it, glancing at the bathroom door every so often.

After two hours, Glinda got up, grabbing her purse. "Elphie, I'm going to go get something to eat. What do you want?" Silence. "Elphie?" Silence, then,

"Not hungry!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll bring you back something anyway!" And she left, locking the door behind her.

Once Glinda was gone, Elphaba came out of the bathroom, poking her head out to make sure the blonde was gone. Once she was certain, she quickly changed clothes, grabbed her purse and her key, and rushed to the door. She tried multiple times to open the door, even going so far as to pull out a bookmark and try to jimmy it open but to no avail.

"Damn it!" Frusterated, she turned, searching for a way out. The blonde was smarter than she thought. Finally, her eyes landed on the window near her bed. Her escape route. A smile came to her face and she rushed to it, leaping over the underwear and bras still laying on the floor in the middle of the room. Slowly, she pushed the window open, sticking her head out to judge the distance between the ground and her second floor window.

Then, she slipped through the window, and slowly moved down the side of the building before landing on the ground. Once she was steady, she grabbed her things and hurried through the shadows to Fiyero's dorm. However, more than once, she had to wait, because people passed by on the way to the cafeteria. When she was sure that they were gone, she rushed past the cafeteria and hurried to Briscoe Hall.

She scanned for Fiyero's dorm, before taking a guess. Then, she grabbed a small pebble and threw it, hitting the window with a soft PING! She waited several moments, before the window opened, and Fiyero stuck his head out.

"Who is it?"

"Yero! It's me!"

He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"How did you get out?"

"The window!" Then, she climbed to the window on the second floor, and slipped through. "Hi Yero."

He smiled back, before kissing her.

Meanwhile, Glinda made it back to the dorm food in tow.

"Okay, Elphie, I got soup since I know how much you- Elphie? Elphie?" After a quick search of the dorm, her eyes landed on the window. "Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, and that it's so short. **

**Question: And what's with Elphie being so childish?**

**Answer: it's just her reacting to Glinda's 'mothering'**

**Thanks to musicgal3, FabalaTiggular, lizziemagic, and jnjluvsbooks32 for reviewing 7.**

"I'll kill her! _I'll kill her_!"

Dinner forgotten, she stormed to the window and poked her head out, scanning the back gardens. Seeing nothing, she grabbed her purse, and left the dorm, hell-bent on finding her roommate- and knowing exactly where she was.

"Scratch that, _I'll kill both of them_!"

Anger coursed through her veins, as she hurried down the stairs to the door. She'd been so stupid, leaving Elphaba alone as she took Fiyero back to his dorm. She _knew_ better than to leave Elphaba alone with a window and ultimately an escape route; she knew better than to leave her alone while she went to get food. She_ knew _better.

As she crossed the green, one thought came back to her.

_It's because of the potion. It's because of the potion. It's because of the potion. _

If she hadn't given them that stupid potion, she wouldn't be in this mess. If she hadn't given them the potion, Elphaba would be in their dorm, and she wouldn't be having to go over to Fiyero's to get her.

Eventually, she made it to Briscoe Hall, and hurried to the third floor. When she stopped in front of Dorm 2003, she raised her hand to knock, before sounds coming through the door caused her to press her ear against the wood. Cries of escasty reached her ears and she gasped softly, before grabbing the handle of the door and tugging.

Locked.

"Damn it, Fiyero."

After several minutes, she managed to find the extra key Fiyero had given Elphaba, unlock the door and shove it open. She stopped in the doorway, surprised at what she saw.

_"OH MY OZ!"_

They pulled apart, and turned, to see Glinda standing in the doorway. Moments of silence passed, before Elphaba let out a small giggle, and waved to her friend.

"Hi Glinda." Then, Glinda watched as Elphaba returned to kissing Fiyero. Completely ignored her; they _completely_ ignored her, and just... went back to their... fucking! Refusing to be ignored, she marched into the room, slammed the door, and went over to the bed, grabbing Elphaba's arm and pulling her from the sheets. "Hey! Glinda!"

"Shut up, Elphaba!" The girl tried her hardest to pull away, but the petite blonde held on, refusing to relinquish her hold on her best friend. After several minutes, Elphaba did the only thing she could think of- she bit her best friend's hand. "Ow!" When she relinquished the girl, the green woman rushed back to the bed, hiding behind Fiyero. "You bit me!"

"You deserved it!" Elphaba shot back.

A struggle ensued; things were thrown, shouting was heard and fighting took place, before Glinda dragged her roommate from Fiyero's dorm. She slammed the door behind them, before she pulled Elphaba from Briscoe and back across the green towards Crage.

_"I can't believe you would do something like this! Sneaking out of the dorm and going to Fiyeros's and then actually having... Eew! How could you!" _Glinda cried as they crossed the green. Elphaba, had, until that moment, stayed silent.

"You let us."

"I did not!" Glinda replied.

"Yes you did. You were the one that left me alone."

"That was a mistake." Glinda acknowledged. "I shouldn't have. But_ you knew better_!"

Elphaba shrugged, and then dropped to the grass, laying on her back to look at the stars, pulling Glinda with her.

"Doesn't matter. Fiyero and I are... we fit together perfectly."

"I hope to _Oz_ you're talking about personalities." Elphaba bit her lip, looking at her roommate for a moment before she shook her head.

"No..."

Eventually, they managed to get back to their dorm, where Glinda promptly went over and closed the window after locking the door.

"Now, you are not to leave this dorm without me, unless I say you can. Understood?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose and blew another raspberry at her roommate. Glinda sighed.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
